A well deserved holiday
by Rubiie
Summary: Spock, Bones and Jim go to the planet Risa for some quality time and much needed shore leave, unbeknownst to the crew. Spock/Bones/Jim


So tumblr users asked people to write a smut story about Spock and Jim going on holiday for a week and well basically yes. I said that as long as I could throw Bones into it then I would write it and well, long story short here it is!

* * *

Jim opened the door to their room, marvelling at the excellent view of the ocean they had. Risa, though originally labelled as a tacky nymphomaniacs dream was actually much better than what Jim had expected from the stories. There was a certain sexual liberation about the place but it was comforting and a welcome escape from the buttoned up, restricted life amongst the Enterprise. Spock followed Jim into the room, Bones shortly afterwards.

"How did a Vulcan like you ever think of coming here?" Bones asked.

"I read." Spock replied. Bones snorted and then laughed.

"So that's what you get up to at night." He said jokily, kissing Spock softly. He set down the Horga'hn one of the locals had given him on the nightstand. "We're not going to need this weird thing. Whatever it is."

"Yeah. A crazy sex planet? Really Spock I would have thought you would have gone for something more cultured." Jim added.

"Somewhere scholarly." Bones said.

Spock shook his head. "You learn things everywhere. I want to take a break from my Vulcan side and experience my more human nature without the eyes of the crew." Jim smiled, crossing the room to open up the doors leading to the balcony. He pulled open the blinds as well, leaving the windows completely exposed. He turned back, looking at his two lovers. "I have an idea what we could do first."

"We only just got here." Bones said.

"Yeah, but Bones," Jim walked over to the doctor, placing either hand on his hips and pulling him closer. "It's been a _long _journey. And we're all tired." He breathed against Bones neck, kissing him lightly.

"Affirmative." Spock added standing behind Bones and started kissing Bones neck, biting it hard enough to leave small bruises.

"Fine." Bones said. "I give up. You two win, if you want to spend the whole vacation lying in bed screwing each other's brains out, that's fine by me."

"Oh, we don't just want to fuck each other's brains out. We want to fuck yours out too." Jim said, pulling his shirt off then pulling off Bones'.

"Think of all the opportunities." Spock added.

"We can have sex on the bed, or the shower, or the beach." Jim pushed Bones onto the bed, trailing kisses down his stomach, pausing to suggest each place where they should sleep together. "The ocean, the caves, the lagoon. Oh the opportunities are endless."

"If we have sex on the beach you know there'll be sand everywhere." Bones murmured. Jim pulled down Bones pants slowly along with his boxers. Bones was already hard and they hadn't even done anything yet. Jim was about to put Bones in his mouth when he looked at Spock.

"You do it." Jim told Spock. Spock shook his head.

"Next time maybe."

"Are you defying your captain?" Jim asked, slightly hurt but turned on at the same time.

"Captain." Spock added devilishly. Jim grinned, turning his attention back to Bones. Jim climbed onto the bed, pulling of his trousers as he did so. Bones laid on his side, watching Jim remove his clothing before kissing him roughly, running his tongue over Jim's. Jim kissed back passionately, desperate to get started but also enjoying this far too much, feeling himself growing hard too. He pushed Bones down onto the bed before moving up on the bed so that they both give each other oral. It felt strange, giving someone a blowjob from a different angle than he was used to, but they were on holiday, and what was a holiday without a little experimentation? Jim shifted again to give himself a little more room to accommodate Bones. He settled into the rhythm, sucking Bones length completely before plunging back in, relaxing his throat so he could deep throat him. Jim could hear a moan, Bones was loving this. Jim rolled his tongue around Bones dick, running his thumb over the slit before pumping Bones' erection hard, twisting his hand gently as he went up. He ran his tongue over Bones' balls, grazing his teeth lightly across the surface.

Jim felt himself come quickly in Bones mouth. He wasn't sure if it was because Bones was just naturally talented not only with his hands but his mouth or that he was a doctor and knew exactly what needed to be done. Jim didn't care, the way Bones sucked and used his tongue was enough to make Jim cry from happiness and make him beg. Today Bones was feeling generous and didn't make Jim wait and beg for release like he normally did. Maybe it was because Spock was watching. Bones came too not long after, groaning happily and rolling onto his back, one arm under his head, the other on his stomach.

"Damn Jim." He whispered. Jim smiled, and then looked over at Spock. He had felt slightly guilty about leaving Spock by himself but apparently the Vulcan didn't mind. He was sitting in one of the chairs getting off to the sight of his lovers together, his eyes closed, murmuring something in Vulcan. Jim got up from the bed, crossing the room to sit on Spock's lap. Spock opened his eyes, his pupils dilated slightly. Jim kissed Spock lightly on the lips before plunging his hand into Spock's pants, not breaking eye contact. He wrapped his hand tightly around Spock's dick, dragging his hand up and down slowly in conjunction with grinding his hips against Spock.

"You like that?" Jim asked. "Yes." Spock said through gritted teeth. "You're going to make me cum." He whispered his human side showing.

"That's the plan." Jim replied, kissing Spock on his earlobe and then pumping Spock faster until he came over Jim's hand. Jim removed his hand, still sitting on Spock's lap, licking off the semen.

* * *

They had spent the rest of the afternoon lying in bed together, listening to the sounds of the waves crash against the beach. The three of them had nodded off for a while before waking up sometime in the night. Bones had insisted that they get up and at least go somewhere for a drink. What turned out to be a drink turned into several and a lap dance somewhere along the way, Jim couldn't remember much of it.

They had on the beach somewhere near the hotel in the early morning, Bones and Spock giggling like school girls and swaggering down the beach. Jim stopped flopping down on the beach. He didn't want to walk any further. He'd be fine sleeping on the beach, wouldn't he?

Bones looked over at Spock. "Oh, looks like he's asleep." He said, trying to whisper but almost yelling it.

"I know." Spock replied, putting his hands around Bones' neck. "I'm not tired. What do you want to do?"

"You." Bones said bluntly, pushing Spock down onto the beach and straddling his hips. He leant down to kiss Spock but was flipped over by the Vulcan. Of course, Spock normally liked to be on top during their love making sessions. Spock kissed Bones hungrily on the lips, opening his mouth, running his tongue over Bones' lips then pushing his tongue into Bones' mouth. Spock tasted slightly spicy, perhaps because of his Vulcan physiology and like coffee Bones didn't know, whereas Jim tasted completely different, minty. Bones groaned, shifting his hips. He was hard again, dammit, he was tired but at the same time he wanted Spock badly, the thought of them both groaning each other's names right there was too much. Spock deepened the kiss, neither of them wanting to let the other dominate them, god this was hot and sexy. Bones hated to admit it but Spock was an amazing lover and even though Bones was normally with Jim, Spock was like a rare treat, something that he liked to savour and draw out as long as possible. Spock buried his hands in Bones' hair, moving to kiss under Bones' ear, a surprisingly erogenous zone.

"Spock." Bones heard himself mutter. "I need you." Spock grabbed Bones hand, their fingertips touching. Bones and Spock had never done this before, and he had only seen Jim and Spock do it a few times, and only very briefly. He gasped, the experience was intense, their minds linking, Spock's deepest, innermost thoughts flooding Bones' mind. And then it was over. Bones gasped and looked up at Spock, pulling him back down again into another kiss. Bones' hips bucked up and he nipped at Spock's shoulders and neck. Spock panted heavily, Bones was magnificent when they were alone, he wasn't half as cocky as he was normally, and he was sweet, caring and a little mischievous as he nipped hard at Spock's collar bone. Spock pulled off his shirt revealing his sculpted body. Bones groaned and ran his hands over the hot flesh, his fingernails digging into Spock's hip bones. Bones rolled them over again so he was now in between Spock's legs. Damn, it was hot. He grinded his erection on Spock's the two of them moaning together softly. It was a wonder how Jim didn't wake up from the noise they were making.

Spock placed two fingers on Bones lips, he licked them eagerly, sucking on them hard, rolling his tongue around them. Spock couldn't help it, he groaned again, louder this time. Spock removed his fingers from Bones' mouth, his other hand tugging down Bones' trousers roughly. Spock pushed his index finger against Bones' entrance, delighting in the look of ecstasy on his face before pushing his finger in, waiting for Bones to adjust to the intrusion before adding a second finger, brushing against Bones prostrate causing the man to groan, his eyes closing.

"Are you ready?" Spock asked him, Bones nodded his eyes still closed. Spock grabbed hold of Bones' waist, readjusting him so that he was positioned right above Spock's erection. Spock spat into his hand, coating his dick so it wouldn't hurt Bones. Slowly Bones pushed himself down onto Spock, gasping slightly as he did so. Bones began to grind his hips against Spock's again, this time slower, much, much slower. He buried his face in Spock's neck, breathing heavily as he rode Spock.

"Faster." Spock said, slapping Bones' ass then grabbing it. Bones does so, their bodies moving against one another perfectly. Spock could hear Bones saying his name over and over, like a meditation, reaching his hand down to Bones; he wrapped his hand around Bones' member, stroking it lovingly. Bones pulled himself almost off Spock before dropping his hips, slapping their skin together; Spock groaned loudly, he was going to come soon. Spock came, shouting Bones' name, his hips bucking against Bones who came shortly after. Bones climbed off of Spock, nestling into the crook of his arm. Spock kissed the top of Bones head. Jim was still fast asleep on the beach next to them, completely oblivious to what had happened.

* * *

The second to last day of their holiday Bones had decided to get up early and leave the other two in bed. Despite their constant agreements on going out to actually see what the planet had to offer, Spock and Jim had spent the majority of it in bed or by the pool. Bones had wanted to explore the planet, maybe take a look at the medicine they had to offer, it could come in handy later. Bones walked back to their hotel room slowly, pushing the buttons to open the door.

"Ah Jesus Bones you could have knocked!" Jim yelled he had one of Spock's legs on his shoulder; both of them were naked and sweaty.

"Sorry!" Bones said walking into the room, the door sliding closed behind him. He stood there for a moment staring at the two of them. "You know what we haven't done?" He asked them.

"What Bones?" Jim asked a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Holiday photos." Bones said, pulling out a camera from his suitcase.

"Oh no Bones. No porn pictures." Jim told him.

"Ah please? Just a few? For me?" Bones asked. Jim rolled his eyes. "Fine."

* * *

Spock followed Jim into the shower the following morning, Bones was still half sleep, muttering that he didn't want to be disturbed or else they would be gutted like fish. Spock opened the shower door, wrapping his hands around Jim's middle.

"Morning." Jim said.

"Good morning." Spock nuzzled Jim's neck, hearing Jim laugh quietly.

"I don't want to go back to the ship yet." Jim confessed. "I don't want to have to steal moments to be with you guys; I want you whenever I want."

"That's why you're the captain." Spock said, grabbing Jim's ass.

"Ow, oh, too early Spock." Jim turned around to face Spock. He kissed him, letting the water pour down on them. Their hands explored each other hungrily, touching one another all over, groping, and digging their nails in slightly. They kissed each other, desperate to show each other how much they needed this, their bodies fitting perfectly together. Spock's communicator went off, breaking the kiss Spock sighed, opening the shower door and opening his communicator.

"Spock here?" He said, his expression darkening.

"Oh god Spock! You're alive! Where are you! And Jim and Dr McCoy?" Uhura's voice came from the communicator.

"We're fine we are….exploring a planet for medical research and…shore leave. Doctor McCoy believes that the planet has a host of samples that would be beneficial to the ships medical supplies." Spock replied.

"What? Oh Spock, I can't hear you something's jamming the signal."

"That would be the shower." Jim said jokily.

"What?" Uhura's voice said.

"We will be up shortly. Prepare the beam in two hours lieutenant, Spock out." Spock snapped the communicator shut, turning back to Jim. "Where were we?"

The beamed up board the ship, Scotty was waiting for them in the transporter room. "How was the trip?" Scotty asked, completely oblivious. Spock rubbed his eyes, he looked extremely tired, his hair was slightly unkempt and he had a few days stubble. Jim found it very attractive however it wasn't exactly Star Fleet regulation. He'd have to wait now, he couldn't make out with his chief science officer anymore when he felt like it. Jim glanced at Bones. He looked annoyed, but then Bones always looked annoyed.

* * *

The first few days had been hectic, going from being completely relaxed with no decisions to make to going back to the captain's chair. Jim kept stealing glances at Spock on the bridge, smiling to himself, remembering what had occurred on Risa. They had to go back there, all three of them. That place was amazing. No one batted an eyelid when they had had sex on the beach or in the pool multiple times.

However various crew members had been whispering to themselves, but as soon as Jim walked past them they dropped their conversation, their eyes downcast. Jim thought something was odd and Spock and Bones thought so too. The three of them had decided to confront a giggling ensign on the bridge. She handed Jim some papers, trying to hide a smile.

"What is it ensign?" Jim said. She shook her head, her eyes wide. Jim glanced over at Bones who was leaning against the rail, he shrugged.

"Ensign, is there some kind of inside joke going on that I don't know about?"

"No captain." She said her lying skills were terrible.

"Ensign." Jim said sternly.

"You could ask Spock, captain." Chekov said, swivelling round in his chair.

"What?"

"The pictures sir."

"What pictures." Jim glanced over at Bones; he shook his head, his face pale.

"I thought you knew captain. The ones of you and Spock." Chekov said, handing Jim a PADD. Jim glanced at it; he already knew what was on it. He handed it back to Chekov.

"I swear to god Jim it wasn't me." Bones said quickly. "I don't know how the crew got their hands on them."

"It was me, captain." Spock said.

"You?" Bones and Jim asked in unison.

"Yes. Uhura didn't believe my story that I told her. So I told her the truth. I felt it unnecessary to keep our relationship a secret. People were bound to find out sooner or later."

"So you showed her the pictures?" Jim hissed, trying hard not to yell.

"Yes. Vulcans don't experience shame the same way you humans do. I believe you humans do take pictures of sexual acts all the time. Sometimes you like to hang it in galleries and call it art." Spock said.

"That is so…unlike you." Bones said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Seems that trip did him a favour." Uhura said, smiling slightly at Spock. "You got him in touch with his more human side. And the next time you do something like that, take more pictures." She winked at them. Bones and Jim stared at her, incredulously.

* * *

I hope you guys like this! Who would've guessed that of Uhura?


End file.
